Family Means No One Is Left At The Mental Hospital
by mockingsnitches
Summary: AU where Piper is anorexic, Jason cuts, Annabeth has anxiety, Hazel is bipolar, leo is schizophrenic, Frank refuses to talk and Percy is suicidal.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! First story... hope you guys like? This is part 1

•

Piper

•

I didn't want to be this way. I never tried. I was never pretty, smart, athletic, or anything. I was weird, fat, ugly, a failure.

It started with skipping lunch,saying things weren't vegetarian.

Going to the gym.

Once a day.

Twice a day.

1 hour.

2 hours.

I'm 5,7, 89 pounds and I haven't eaten in weeks.

My hair is falling out.

I'm breaking bones.

I never wanted to be like this.

•

Jason

•

They thought it was because of my mom.

This is for your own good, she'd say.

It wasn't her fault.

I've had an okay life.

I guess it became an addiction of mine. Satisfaction. I could finally do something right.

Not fail.

The only thing I can do decently is cut.

And I even failed at that too.

•

Leo

•

It started with the beep beep.

I'd hear it all the time.

Now my whole bodies on fire. I can see it.

But it's not.

I saw a talking dragon once.

Or maybe twice.

They call me Schizophrenic.

•

Annabeth

•

I start to shake.

I can't breathe.

My heart races.

I feel faint.

They started last year.

The nightmares too.

My logic tells me that I'm over-reacting.

That I'm fine.

First, it was once a month.

They call it Anxiety and Panic Attacks.

I call it death without dying.

Now, its everyday.

Twice a day.

Or more.

I was supposed to be great.

I had a 99 average.

I was in grade 12 classes in grade 9.

But now.

I am here.

Teen Psychiatric Ward.

St. Joe's Hospital.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

a/n K SO NEW CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER THESE ARE KIND OF LIKE WEIRD? SO YASSSSSSSSSSS LIKE 1000 ish

Percy •

I've tried to kill myself 3 times.

I seem happy.

I always make jokes.

My friends think I'm fine.

My dad left when my mom was pregnant.

When I was 5, my mom married Gabe. He touched me. He hit me. He's dead now.

That may be the root of my problems, but I'm not too sure.

It could be my brain chemistry. Clinical depression.

I cant eat

I cant sleep

I cant even...

Im sorry for the last one… Everything was toooooo serious.

Now, I'm here. The looney bin.

• Frank •

I don't talk.

Or at least I haven't in 3 months I refuse too.

I'm never good enough They call me words I would never repeat.

I haven't talked in 3 months… And its all their fault.

Selective Mutism

• Hazel •

I'm bipolar. Some days, I'm manic.

I run around.

I used to steal money from my mom and buy jewellery.

Of course, I can't do that anymore.

Somedays, I'm depressed.

So depressed I don't want to live.

Sometimes I feel like I'm dead.

I was on medication, but it just made things worse.

I started hallucinating. I saw ghosts, at least that's what I think they were.

I still see them sometimes. That's why I'm here. The Psych Centre

a/n guys plz review! hope you guys like it, The next chapter will be much longer and it will be a normal format!

UPDATE- I got my computer back ad fixed the format!

stay sassy!


	3. day one

A/n- so yas enjoy! hope you guys like it!

Leo

•

"I've been here the longest. I've seen so many faces come and go. They get better, they run out of insurance, they just go home, they can continue. I on the other hand, cannot.

I got here after I accidentally maybe tried to kill my math teacher. I may have thought he was a man with a gun…. Who strangely enough looked like a drunken Cato from The Hunger Games. But come on I had just seen it in theatres.

Catching fire just came out.

I am not allowed to go see it.

Basically, I see things. Correction, I hallucinate intensely and I am not able to see a difference between reality and my brain.

Welcome to Teen Psych.

You have your rich kids with fake problems, your plain old crazies, and the imaginary people who don't leave their room….

And you then have us. We are basically like a big happy family Oh, by the way, I'm Leo, and I'm a tad ADHD."

The girl stares at me like I was… crazy. She was medium height, and wearing a baggy sweater. She was beautiful.

She replies,"Um, I'm Piper. I guess I'm Anorexic."

"Hey, I gave you a wikipedia article and you give me a tweet! You have more than 140 characters!"God, she is gorgeous.

Piper smiles. "Ummmm… I like animals."

•

Piper

•

"PERCY THERES A NEW ONE!" Chatty boy yells. He goes into a room and I here him singing in something that sounds like Mexican.

That was so embarrassing. I like animals… I was going to say I am a veg but that's a bit ironic.

Correction was a veg.

A cute boy walks over and says, "I'm Percy, Suicidal. Ignore Leo. He's a bit in his own world… DO YOU GET IT! Anyways, what's wrong with you?"

I get interrupted my tall blond girl who runs over to us.

•

Annabeth

•

This morning has been rough. I have the worst headache, and I've been up all night, having panic attack after panic attack.

"PERCY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DON'T JUST ASK PEOPLE WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! Hi, I'm Annabeth, your new roommate."

"Okay, wise girl."

Percy is such a smart-ass but still adorable.

She says, "I'm Piper."

Well that went well. She seems very friendly….. She's probably just shy...Or leo met her first.

I reply, "Okay, want a tour?"

She nods her head.

•

Piper

•

"Over hear is the cafeteria, where everyone is required to be at 8am, 12 pm and 6pm." Great. A cafeteria. "Next is the quiet room, where we go if we are being bad. Leo's in it right now." Well, that explains the singing. "Here is the girl wing, and they boy wing. Showers are down in each wing." Gross. "We were just in one of the 3 activity rooms. That was the lounge. They bring in a TV every night for a movie. We also have the art center, which looks like an elementary school classroom. Finally, we have the gym. It has two sections. The 'Gym', a big weight lifting room, only to be used with supervision. Then, we have the Fun Zone, we can play dodgeball in there." Gym great, that's to my liking. Dad's been making me eat. "To get in you just scan your band, it's to monitor us to make sure people aren't over using it." There goes my plan. "

All the sudden I hear a scream.

~.

Jason

Shit. God, it won't stop bleeding. I don't always secretly cut in the bathroom… but when I do, I usually get a vein and get caught. It feels like why entire arm is on fire.

Failure, Screw up, everything my mother was.

Everything I'll ever be.

The blood pours out of my arm like a waterfall, beautiful, complete and Perfect.

Than a voice don't recognize yells, "OH MY GOD! NURSE SOMEONE HELP."

I stare into her eyes, they were like a kaleidoscope. She had some bald spots but still was beautiful.

"JASON, WHAT THE HELL! YOU WERE CLEAN FOR 2 WEEKS! 2 MORE THAN YOU'D BE RELEASED! PIPER STAY WITH HIM I'LL GO GET THE NURSE!" Annabeth, duh.

I start to think that maybe with this new girl here, Piper, I don't want to leave.

The nurse comes and she is the last thing I think of before I black out.

Piper.

•

Annabeth

•

Breathe.

Breathe.

I start to feel sick, I start shaking, I can't breathe.

I feel faint, my heart is racing.

I remember about the Greek God Pan.

He used to scream so loud and Panic that people would drop dead.

That's where we get the word Panic.

Feels like I'm dying.

I'm going to be sick.

All the sudden I feel and someone grabbing my arm.

Percy.

"Anniebeth, breathe. Please. It will be okay. Anniebeth, come sit down."

I am caught off-guard….. I stare into his eyes for a second to long.

Before I puke all over his shoes.


	4. DAY 2 BITCHES

ch 4

ONE DAY LATER

Annabeth

"Annabeth! Let me in...come on..." Percy yells. He can't come in unless we 'invite. With doors that don't lock, what do they think we could do?  
Piper says," Annabeth, it is all okay. Imagine how many times the doctors have been puked on. It's no big deal." I internally roll my eyes. Throwing up is alot.  
I don't share this with anyone but part of my anxiety is phobias. Throwing up, planes, confinement, and alcohol are some of my biggest triggers. It is a big deal.  
"Well, i kinda have had a crush on him since we got here." Why did i say that...  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Am i really that obvious?  
"FUCK YOU WATSON!"  
"Who the hell is that?" I internally roll my eyes again. "Whatever... I'm letting him in. Then leaving, i have to go to the skeleton club for a session..." Percy... in here.  
oh god...

Percy

I look into Annabeth's grey eyes. They look like all the colour has been extracted from them. I go to ask what was wrong but it's obvious.  
Instead, i hug her.  
"I really like you Anniebethy. I always have and i never will stop. I need you ."  
This wasn't easy for me.  
I have had trust issues ever since Gabe. I remember on my 5th birthday, he gave me 5 beatings because i had lived 5 years to long.  
Once, he hit me so hard that i had a brain bleed. I didn't remember what happened at the time, and he passed it off as an accident  
Annabeth grabs my arm and returns the hug. I can feel the warmth of her touch on my cold skin. I can feel them warm breath against my neck.  
"I like you, i like you a lot."

Frank

I like to observe, to watch.  
I don't like to talk or draw attention to myself.  
I considered myself simple.  
I walk towards Jason's room in the hallway. I walk in.  
"Hi Frank."  
I nod silently. We watch TV for and hour and then i get up to leave.  
As I am walking out of the room, i see a beautiful girl.  
"Hello, I'm Hazel."  
It takes a lot but somehow i manage a few words.  
"uhh mm Hi. umm uh I'm Frank."  
That was not watching, or observing. That was diving into the deep end.

•  
LEOOOO✌️

"FRANK BUD DID YOU JUST TALK."  
Today has been weird.  
A talking dragon, Jason, 2 new girls in a row and FRANK SPEAKING?  
"Hi, um, I'm Hazel. I'm bipolar..." She must be new.  
"Welcome to the crazy land! I'm leo and this is Frank. He doesn't talk... AT ALL! He must really like you! Or the therapy's working... Oh I'm schizophrenic."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You too."

Jason

I look at the bandage around my wrist.  
Piper walks in.  
"You almost cut an artery. A little to the left and you could've died."  
"It's a good thing I didn't! I just met you."  
"Jason, I don't think we gave each other proper introductions." She smiles.  
"I'm Jason."  
"Duh!"  
"You didn't let me finish! My birth giver was a shit mom. I'm a cutter, also depressed."  
"I'm Piper, Anorexic. Mild anxiety." She looks at her feet.  
"Piper? Do you think you are beautiful?" She looks up and catches my eyes.  
"Jason, why are you asking me that?"  
"Because a beautiful girl like you should know. Piper, do you think your beautiful?" A tear trickles down her cheek.  
"No Jason. I never have been pretty or never will be. I am fat, ugly worthless." I stand up and she comes towards me.  
"Piper, you are the most beautiful girl i have ever met. I am not kidding one bit."  
She puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss her back, I put her hands in mine and we lie one next to the other on the bed. I finally understand the phrase actions speak louder than words.  
"Jason, I think i'm falling for you."

Percy

As i walk to the usual table i have a sort of jump in my step. A light heart. Something that I've never felt before. Annabeth grabs my hand.  
"Where's everyone?" I glance at the empty table.  
Annabeth responds, " Leo is in a time out. I just texted Piper and her and Jason are coming in 5 and Frank is in line with that new girl.  
"Awesome."

Piper

Supper. The doctors are making me eat.  
"Jason, you do know that I won't eat. I haven't eaten in front of people in months."  
"Percy is cool. He's going to talk some sense into Leo, explain to Frank, and Annabeth had bulimia when she was 13. They're chill."  
I knew about Annabeth's bulimia. It's why she was so scared because she threw up.  
We walk into the cafeteria and i almost start to shake.  
I go to the salad bar and get a plate. 3 cherry tomatoes on a bed of iceberg lettuce with no dressing. 73 calories, if i eat it all.  
i go sit down.  
Everyone has a big plate of food and i shiver internally.  
The strange girl"I'm Hazel. Bipolar."  
I say back, "I'm Piper."  
The rest of the group introduces themselves except for Annabeth who is getting some juice.  
I take a bite of lettuce.  
"Why aren't you eating?" Hazel says.  
Annabeth quickly says."So Hazel? I'm Annabeth."  
"I have an eating disorder." I say, staring her straight in the eye. No one is fighting my battles.  
"God, is that why you're here? Just eat already."  
I can't.  
I won't.  
I run.

AN- Hope you like this! BTW ALL SHIPS WILL BE CANON! PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT !


	5. DAY 2 CONT,

AN- I;m so sorry for not updating! It's been a bust week but whateves!

AFTER SUPPER!

Frank POV

I tend to have crap luck. I am roommates with Leo, which can get a bit weird.

I just so happened to be short and scrawny.

I would've never thought that the girl I'm starting to fall for is a total bitch.

I open the door the counselor's office.

"Hello, Frank. Are you having a good day?" Dr. Athena says.

I nod.

"Can you tell me why you stopped talking?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

It started when I was a freshman. The upperclassmen thought it was funny to pick on the short Asian kid. It started with calling 'loser' and tripping me. It wasn't funny to me. I could have sworn they were girls, the way they spread rumours. It started by saying I was gay. Now, it's that I have AIDS.  
I stopped talking because they would take any little thing I said and they turned it into something else.

I shake my head.

"Frank, I've heard that you spoke to Hazel."

I can do it, I will do it. "Ye-yes."

I start to think that just maybe, I will be fixed.

Maybe.

Piper POV

Annabeth stares at me from her bed across the room. She opens her mouth to say something but I stop her. I say, "You know that I am fine. I've gotten worse, like when the news got out that I was in the hospital, a guy texted me and told me to lose weight, and that it was a good thing, and that he hopes I die. His name is Dylan. I blocked him, simple as that. Let me fight my own battles." I'm not okay. I ate too much.

Annabeth says, "Are you sure? I can totally kick her ass."

I smile a bit. I'm an expert at faking them. "It's fine. Tomorrow I start the program, so it will be fine." No. It won't.

Annabeth… squeals? "You know when you let yesterday to go see Jason. Percy he said he loved me." She takes a breath. "I think I love him too."

"OMG THAT'S AWESOME! Jason, he said I was beautiful, and that he loved me." I sigh with relief.

"You guys are perfect for each other. I've only known you for a day but I can just tell." Annabeth squeals. "I'm going to go see Percy. I'll be back before lights out."

I have a plan. "Okay, have fun."

I grab my toothbrush and go to our bathroom. This may sound gross but I have always been a quiet puker.

I stick the toothbrush down my throat in order to get rid of all the fat that they have forced into me.

Relief. A new feeling, like I'm alive again.

I throw up until I have nothing left in me. I feel a bit dizzy but it's probably the rush of excitement.

Hazel POV  
I fell awful, what kind of person am I? I genuinely cared that she was getting better, and I made things worse.  
I always do. I run to my room, and look at my roommate, Nico. He says that they put him with me because he's gay and 'no threat to me'. Originally he was roommates with one of the boys named will, but they found them… You get the idea.

"Hi Hazel." Nico says with no emotion, he's in for depression, but he has worn himself out so much that he is basically a ghost.

I try to make him feel better by smiling, then I force out a stiff "Hey, Nico."

"Frank was here. I think he was looking for you."

"Thanks Nico. "

I smile like an idiot. I know that he likes me.

I go straight to Frank's room. He is roommates with Leo.

You can tell.

In the small room there is a hole in the wall, a bunch of useless trinkets, some Lego that somehow Leo had wired so that it moved. Pretty cool.

I look at Frank in the eye. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to Piper. I really am. I just wanted to help her."

Frank smiles. "Okay."

"I am going to says sorry want to come?" I take a deep breath.

Frank stares at his shoes. "Okay."

"Frank, is it true that you haven't spoken since you got here up until now."

Frank looks up and then back at my black lace free converse. "No. I enjoy staying in a hospital and I am faking not talking because I like mushy broccoli. I like raw chicken and most of all I like shoelaceless shoes."

I laugh and think that Frank is joking.

"I'm scared Hazel. Of them. I don't want to leave. But you Hazel, you gave me something, hope. "

"Frank, everything will be okay. You have me and maybe we will be stuck here together forever, I'm a manic crazy bitch. But I will never leave you here."

"I actually like the cold, communal showers."

We both laugh. We laugh all the way to Piper's room, and for a split second I feel like I am getting better. Until, I hear the voice again.

_He knows you are a failure. Bitch. Whore. Fail. Crazy. Then I hear a loud beeping or screeching sound. Hurt someone, or else we'll kill you._

"Frank make it stop. Stop." I scream, tears running down my face.

(AN- Google auditory hallucination simulator and watch a video for effect omf.)

Frank

Leo comes running. "Frank, what the hell?"

I don't know.

Hazel grabs Leo and starts choking him.

Leo's face turns red and his eyes go bloodshot.

"Someone help someone please." I scream, people are shocked to hear my voice. I try and grab Hazel and pull her away.

"I need to kill him and I need to he's telling me help me."

A security guard runs and grans Hazel and pushes her against the wall. A nurse comes with a tranquillizer and Hazel immediately collapses.

A few doctors rush and puts Leo on a stretcher, he loses consciousness.

I don't know what to do.

Who is the enemy? Who should I follow, Leo or Hazel.  
I chose to make my own path, and see Percy.

Piper

Jason. I need Jason.

Before I start walking to Jason's room, he shows up at my door.

Crying.

"Leo is dead."

A wave a sadness comes over me. How.

"Jason, are you okay?"

He starts to cry, and so do I.

"Hazel, she was just diagnosed with Schizophrenia. She tried to kill him, strangle him. She heard voices. They took him to the OR. Died on the table. He's gone."

How can Leo be dead? Just yesterday, he was telling jokes. He was one of us. He was my age, Jason's best friend. He is gone, forever.

He will never come back.

He will never leave the mental hospital.

we were a family.

And now we are broken.

AN-So yas!


	6. A few days Later

Sorry for lack of updates! School is killing me!

Follow my personal blog for updates about me! DM me for the link, because it' anonymous, and yasssssss!

Hope I didn't crush you too bad!

A few days later...

Piper POV

Leo is dead. I sit down into the puke- green floppy bean bag chair in the art room, not bothering to turn on the light.

Hazel is gone. No one knows where she got taken.

We can't even go to his funeral.

Then it hits me.

I will never see him again.

This is the kind of sadness no one tells you about. I feel guilty, I should've died, Hazel hated me, I think. I feel relieved that she's gone. I feel happy even. But then I remember what happened to Leo. I feels like I'm trapped in an abyss of sadness, a mime stuck in a box.

You would think a Psychiatric ward would be pretty safe, with doctors and shrinks, and art teachers all doing their jobs. We can't even have shoelaces, for god's sake. How could anyone ever harm someone?

But it isn't all that safe. 2 are gone, 5 remain. And no one will be left behind, I can't leave anyone here alone.

Percy POV

I stare at the big fat bookshelf, with many certificates, usually some sort of a degree, why would Dr. dumb-ass win something? Typical shrink office. I open my mouth. The close it, then I finally say.

"It should've been me. I should've died there, not Leo. I could've saved him. I wanted to die, not him, he was happy, and singing in Spanish and I should be…."

Dr. Achilles sighs. "Percy, Hazel is sick, and even if you we're there, you are too smart and too young to die. And you have a very bright future. We don't want to lose you."

"And Leo didn't? He was one of my best friends. You know what, you're fucking clueless, and Leo was a great guy. He should've lived, and you should've died Mr. Caribbean-everyone- gets –into-me med school. You should've died out there not Leo. YOU ARE NOT HELPING. It doesn't matter what you day are do, you are not helping me, and I still want to kill myself."

I've never seen a shrink cry until today.

Frank POV

I should be sad, that Leo died.

I should be relieved that Hazel is gone.

It's funny, I think. It's the opposite. I'm sad that she is gone.

But why am I relieved?

He wouldn't remember me. I was the grade 9 smart-ass in his grade 10 math class.

He tried to kill the teacher.

I thought he was going to kill someone.

Funny how the tables turned.

I also get a single.

I'm still talking, even more. This was never a long term solution. I came here just for a 'visit'.

My parents say they miss me.

I think out loud, "Leo's parents.'

Annabeth POV

I look out the big barred up window. I can see the empire state building, and all the commotion outside, when I remember that well, I'm in a mental ward.

I'm being released really soon. They think I'm better, but I'm not. I still have the dreams, and the panic attacks. But I've missed so much school, and I will be behind, and then I won't get into a good college to get a good job, and then I won't have enough money to pay for my therapy sessions, and meds.

I'm screwed. I could stay here forever.

Like Hazel, and

L

E

O

I now see where Percy is coming from.

But I'm not that brave.

"ANNIEBETH!" I hear a yell, and I jump a little bit.

Speak of the devil.

"Hi Percy." I take a shaky breath as a stare at the statue, trying not to panic. "It's raining."

He smiles at me. "I miss swimming the most, well the water in general."

"I miss the little bookstore by my house, it is filled with old books, and I love it." I calm down a bit, as he placed his hand in mine.

"Today I made a shrink cry."

Jason POV

I feel selfish, I spent all those years wanting to die, and look what happened to Leo. I woke up, I never wanted to die. I just wanted help, I needed help.

I am going to recover, and then maybe kiss Piper a lot.

I walk to the pale yellow cafeteria, which is called nutrition center, heading to the line. I can see Piper going to the Ana station- all the anorexics have a private chef making them as calorie high meals as possible. She isn't like the other Anas. She doesn't have that snobby attitude about her, like everyone should bow down. She seems genuinely sick.

I grab a premade brown bag lunch, which a juice, sandwich, probably a cookie, and an apple. I see the staple that shuts the bag and think about the time where I tried to eat a stapler when I was a kid. My first scar. An accident.

I sit in between Piper and Frank.

"They are trying to make me an elephant, I swear to god. Like that bowl of pasta without the sauce is 300 calories. And the protein shake? This is going to take me forever to eat." She cuts her food into 16ths.

Frank laughs a bit, and so does Annabeth.

I say, "They want to recover, and gain weight, so yes. They do want to fatten you up."

Piper rolls her eyes and laughs. "Sure."

Usually at a time like this Leo would have a smart-ass comment, and we would all laugh.

I can basically hear his laugh.

Annabeth starts to say something, but then stops.

Percy says, "So, want to hear a joke?"

And no one responds.

While the attention is on Percy, I quickly grab the staple. I can't promise that I won't use it, but I'll try. Even though I want to recover, I still have the urge to cut. I want to have an obstacle, ven more proof that I'm strong. As it goes into my pocket them laughing.

I kind of laugh a tad.

Annabeth POV

As I sit in the empty hospital room, 1 million and 4 thoughts buzz around my head. I can't make them stop. Please make them stop. I try to pick up a book my dad brought for me. I read the first page before the too familiar feeling comes over me.

I feel as if I am leaving my body.

I feel like I am dying, and I can't breathe. I try the breathing exercises that Dr. Athena gave me. My panic attack just gets worse.

It goes on and off for the next hour.

I can't move.

Where is Piper?

I manage to hit the nurse pager button that's beside my bed. The plump smiley nurse comes and says, "Again sweetie? It's okay. It will be better tomorrow. I'm going to get some meds." I nod eagerly. A few minutes later she comes back and she gives me a muscle relaxer and I drift away.

Away.

Away.

I have the first dreamless sleep in days.

Jason POV

So it turns out that Piper loves to be kissed.

We kissed.

And kissed.

And Kissed.

But once she left, I take the staple out of my pocket and carve a P and a J into my arm. I smile to myself. PB and J, meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I've had a bit of writer's block, and life has been busy.

Piper-

Since I got here, I'm in a bit of a routine.

1\. Eat.

2\. Puke.

3\. Try to starve.

Weigh-ins are today. I've been here 2 weeks, and they think I can start an out-patient program in a few days.

I stuff the roll of quarters in my bra. It's easy for us Ana's to have extra objects. Unlike the cutters. For Jason, relapsing is hard. They don't exactly leave sharp objects out in the open.

I go and grab my heaviest sweatshirt, and put on my combat boots, which have the ankle weight's I stole from the gym in them. 7 pounds each.

The new intern nurse comes. I follow her through the hallways of our small 'fun' room and out of the doors that keep us pyscho's locked in. She takes me to an examination room and I step on scale. I almost cringe at the weight. 101 pounds, but then I remember the quarters, which would weigh close to a pound with my clothes, and then the 14 pound weights. 85 pounds. Much better.

"Wow! Piper's you're doing fabulous! Keep it up. We'll have to talk to your doctor's but my estimate is that you'll be released sometime this week. You've recovered wonderfully!" The overly cheery nurse, with her perky high ponytail gives me an awkward high five.

"Um… Thanks?" I mumble.

"Okay, now back to our wing."

I take a deep breath and look around the hallway. There is a man rocking back in forth in the corner outside of adult psych. Are we like that? Is that what I'll be like in 10 years?

Once the nurse scan's her ID I leave to go find Jason. He's usually in his room at this time. Not there. Percy is. He seems to be reading a book.

I yell, "Hey, since when could you read?"

Percy responds with a laugh and says, "I'm dyslexic not illiterate."

"Spell illiterate."

"Easy. I-l-i-t-r-e-a-e-t."

I roll my eyes. "Where's Jason."

Percy smirks. "Why, so you can suck his face off? We may as well switch rooms. You have Jason and then I have Annabeth."

"Seriously. I need to talk to him."

"I don't know. But I'll let you know you were looking for him."

"Tell him that I love him."

"Why? Piper you aren't pulling anything, are you. Take it from someone who's suicid-"

"No! I'm not that stupid. No offence. Suicide is a serious topic, it's dead serious."

Percy smiles, then says. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

I roll my eyes. "To get to the other side. Percy I've heard that before, in fact everyone has."

"It's a euphemism for suicide."

I respond, laughing so hard that I feel like crying, "Oh, thanks for ruining my childhood."

"Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought you were."

"Annabeth told me it."

"Bye Percy." I smile.

Annabeth is a lucky girl, but I'm even luckier. Jason and I are fixing each other. Sort of. He doesn't know about my 'schedule', but I feel happier. Complete. He is so perfect, even with all his scars. They make he seem stronger, like a warrior.

I cough, and taste a bit of blood. That's strange.

I keep walking, and walking until I'm in to general area.

Annabeth

As I wander the halls, thinking about my attack.

I see a too familiar face fall to the ground, I hear voice's yelling. Piper starts throwing up what looks like blood. All the sudden she stops breathing, and the doctor yells.

I try my best not to panic. We are in a hospital. We are safe.

"Code Blue."

Code blue, I think that's a cardiac arrest, Shit.

A try to catch my breath before I go into full time anxiety mode. I need to be here for Piper. I need to.

Breathe in, breathe out. Close your eyes.

I will do this, I think, trying to avoid the claustrophobia with all the people in the room. I try to ignore the vomit on the ground. I am strong.

I can do this.

In

Out.

If only Piper could do the same.

Frank-

I'm being released later today. Yipee. Fun. I'm not even messed up enough to stay until the insurance run's out. I can just leave.

I decided to go find Percy first. He's in his room. Reading a books. Jason must've bet him his dessert for a week that he won't finish.

I ran into Piper, she was looking for Jason.

And then Annabeth. She was pacing the halls, and I went and gave her a hug. She seemed anxious.

But where is Jason?

I search all the hidden rooms, ever last spot I can think of. I find a bathroom, and see him. He's lifeless. I look at the pool of blood forming around his arm, and notice large gashes on his wrist. He's relapsed.

"Someone, anyone, help me in here." I yell. "My friend, he's-" I stutter, tasting bile. "He's bleeding very badly."

One of the nurse's run's in, only to frown and check his pulse.

"I'm sorry, Frank, is it?" She sighs. "He's dead."

I let out a cry and try to pinch my arm. This is a dream, isn't it? I'll wake up and I'll be in bed at home, and this whole hospital will be a dream, only it isn't. I am a screwed up kid, in a building filled with other messed up kid's.

"He can't be dead."

I run out of the small hallway and into my room. The room I shared with Leo, who was murdered. Everyone's dying. I'm going to die. I can't guarantee that a crazy person in here will kill me like Hazel did to Leo. She's a murderer. Someday, I will die. When will that day be? Will I graduate college I should've applied to better schools? I should've studied more. I'm wasting my life. But what's the point of doing great things if we are just going to die? Jason has everything going for him. A great life. A great girl. Correction had. How is Piper going to survive this? How are we going to survive anything.

"Frank!" I hear a voice that is way too familiar. I longed for this voice, but now I hate it.

"Hazel? What are you doing here? Wait aren't you in jail?" I respond. It comes out meaner then I meant it to be, but I don't care. She killed Leo.

"I was hallucinating. I have acute schizophrenia, so instead of locking me up I'm here to have a quick talk with the doctor's and then leave. I just thought things would stay the same with us, we've been through a lot. I love you, Frank Zhang."

I feel like I'm evolving from puny Asian to king of the world. I can conquer anything. I am strong. A

Real living girl said she loves me. But this isn't the time.

"Jason relapsed. He's dead. Hazel, this isn't the time for I love you's. But I love you too. I've always loved you. I hated you for what you did, but part of me hoped that you we're sick, and had a reason. I've loved you this entire time. But right now, I just found one of my only friends sitting in his own blood, dead. I'm really sorry, but I can't have you right now. This won't work."

"Frank, I believe in true love, and ours is true. Love will find a way to bring us together. Love conquers all." A small tear roll's down her eye. "My number is on this paper. Goodbye."

She leaves the room, and I know in my heart, I'll never see her again.


End file.
